Pluto- Urasawa and Tezuka
by Little Did You Know
Summary: Based on the 2003 manga by Urasawa and Tezuka. It is on MangaPark. Little down not own any original character in this, just the story-iazation of the manga for Fanfiction. Rated T for violence, blood, and gore. Story is not completely about Astro/ Atom and switching setting and characters frequently. Story better than summary details inside.


**Description: **Based from the Manga, _Pluto by Urasawa x Tezuka_

Little does not own any original characters nor the manga, just the story-iazation for Fanfiction.

**Little:**

Okay, many of you did not know about and/or have lost interest but there is a manga based from the 1980 through 2003 version called _Pluto by Urasawa X _

_Tezuka _and there are a lot of people who are too lazy to read this. One thing, it is unbelievably sad, not spoiling anything but... yeah. So, for those that want to

read the manga and see Astro (Atom in this) in a human version (though still robot, he is unbelievably cute) go to MangaPark to find it. It is the only good

place.

Now for those that are too lazy to go to the manga, I will be putting it in story version, giving ways to pronounce the names and all. Oh! And one more thing,

this is not entirely about Astro/ Atom... let's call him Atom on this one, there are other characters and the story will be switching setting frequently. Each

volume will possibly be its own story and after each is done, I will post Volume Two and so forth as separate stories. So, without further adieu, Enjoy~!

* * *

**Volume One- Chapter One- Montblanc**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

(Switzerland)

Fire roared through the night sky, burning every tree, and every creature in its path. It was the largest forest fire in over fifty years.

"We can't hold it! The fire's spreading to the Afforestation Are in Sector Three!" A human fireman yelled into a microphone connected to his helmet.

He and his companions were stuck on the side of a large and steep hill, trying to get caught in the blaze that made that night look like day.

"Can't we get anymore copters out here? The entire mountain's going to burn up!" He moved the microphone from his face and yelled at his companions who were holding hoses to the fire. "Do whatever you can to stop the flames!"

In a moment, he climbed the slope to see if the water was helping at all but when he reached the top, he froze.

"How did this get so fierce... oh..." A whole area of the mountain side was destroyed along with being in flames.

Burning trees looked as if a whole piece was taken out of them, as if something besides the flame punched its way through the trees. "The trees have been torn off of their trunks..." He murmured.

"Was there a crash here?" One of the chief fireman's companions asked.

"N-No..." The Chief stuttered. "There were never any reports..."

"Aaah! Montblanc!" Came an old man's screech behind them. The Chief turned to see a very well known scientist running up the slope and towards the flames.

"Professor Reinhardt..." The Chief breathed out. If the Professor was out here... something must have happened to...

"Montblanc's signal was cut off..." Reinhart growled, pain in his voice as he looked out into the flams.

"Montblanc!" Reinhart started to move towards the fire with a speed an old man really shouldn't move at.

"No! Professor! It's too dangerous!" The Chief yelled at him.

But Reinhart was not listening. He quickly outpaced the firemen, yelling about his creation, his child, Montblanc. And soon, he found what he was looking for.

"No! MONTBLANC!"

**~.~.~.~.~**

(Germany)

_It was just a dream and he knew it.. yet it seemed so real... so nightmarish... There was a bright flash, something red dripping on the ground. But he didn't know what it was. He blinked, looking down at the ground and slowly, his gaze rose and his eyes widened... No! No! No!_

"No!" His eyes snapped open to sunlight on his face and his hands grasping at the sheets on his bed.

This was an unknown feeling that filled every corner of his mind, he didn't know how to analyze it or place it but he's had it before, several night before...

From that same nightmare.

He slowly sat up, hearing the door to his bedroom slide open and the familiar footsteps of his wife come in. "What's wrong, Gesicht?" His wife, Helena spoke.

Gesicht (Geh- see-sht) shook his head after a moment and looked at his wife, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with the perfect figure as well.

Today, she wore a dark blue sweater and a tan skirt.

"You look exhausted dear..." Helena murmured to him, walking forward to sit on the edge of the bed, next to him. "Have you been working too much? Maybe you need a break...?

Gesicht gave a small chuckle. "A break...That would have been a crazy notion to a robot until a few years ago.." He stood, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, gave her a smile, and walked out of the room he shared with her.

As he went into the hallway he glanced into the mirror above a table with a vase. "Exhausted, huh?" He blinked at himself and his blonde haired, blue eyed reflection did the same.

Helena was right, he did look tired, but he didn't feel it. It was impossible for someone like him to feel.

With a sigh, he headed towards the living room with Helena right behind him and sat down at the kitchen table, the day's newspaper was already shimmering translucent words on the table.

He picked it up and read over it. Seeing something that caught his eye, Gesicht brought a hand forward and clicked one of the words and a news screen popped up showing a video of a fire that ravenged the Switzerland National Park a few days before.

_"As you can see, after two days there are still clouds of smoke rising from the mountains and blazes are still popping up left and right."_ The newscaster spoke._ "According to the Investigation Squad's report.._"

Helena interrupted at this point.

"You were there yesterday, weren't you?" Gesicht nodded and continued to watch.

_"At the center of the large scale fires... they found the body of Famous Swiss Forest Service Bot, Montblanc. His body was found scattered in little pieces all over the landscape."_ The video cut to pictures of a large, circular robot in giant overalls, one eye winking, and children all over his shoulders.

Though the bot didn't have a mouth, it still looked as if he were smiling.

_"Montblanc was also a forest ranger in the area of Luzern that is now ablaze. He was programmed with the enthusiasm for logging practices that could coexist with nature."_ There as a pause and the newscaster continued. _"Mourning over the death of the beloved Montblanc is now occurring world-wide. And as for _how_ Montblanc died in the middle of these fires..."_

"Did you see it when you went?" Helena murmured. Gesicht faked ignorance. "What?"

_"The Investigation Committee will offer an explanation after a thorough look into the cause of the fires."_

"The place where Montblanc was found?" Helena continued her question. Gesicht closed his eyes a moment, wishing he could have deleted what he saw, but he was part of the case and could not.

"Yes." He finally answered. "He was torn to pieces.."

Helena covered her mouth and looked away as the video cut off and a small ringing filled Gesicht's ears.

Gesicht stood and placed a hand to his right ear to answer it. "Gesicht here... Okay... Alright... I'll be right there." The call discontinued and Gesicht looked at his wife.

"I have to go." And he started for his room to get dressed into his black work suit.

"Oh... but I just finished cooking breakfast..." Helene gave a small protest. Gesicht didn't answer and dressed quickly, heading for the front door of their nice home. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Helena..."

"Hm?"

"The next time I get a vacation, Let's go somewhere." He gave her a small smile. "I need to take a break, don't I?"

Helena's face widened into an even bigger smile. "I never thought you'd say that..."

**~.~.~.~.~**

(Dusseldorf, Euro Federation)

"The victim?" Gesicht, arriving on the crime scene he was just called to. As a detective, it was his duty to go, whether he wanted to have breakfast with his wife or not.

One of the human policemen followed him inside of the partially destroyed apartment where everything was cracked, destroyed, and thrown everywhere.

"Male, 42, the owner of this apartment." The office answered quickly as Gesicht stepped over the rubble of the building. "His name is Bernard Ranke... A member of the Robot Law Protection Society."

Gesicht stopped and turned to the officer. "A human?"

"Y-Yes sir; human."

Gesicht nodded and turned to go inside another room where most of the officers had converged. There was a lot of rubble at the door and it took him a moment to get over it.

"Hey you! Don't go barging into the scene!" Gesicht looked up to see a black hared, tan suit wearing Chief Inspector headed towards him. The man beside the Inspector spoke up. "Ah, Inspector, that's the, uh... Europol..."

"Eh?" The Inspector looked at Gesicht as he opened his hand, a small hologram appearing with Gesicht's picture, detective information and... Model Number- 0028-8099-24533...

"A pleasure." Gesicht said softly.

It took the Inspector a moment to speak. "C-Certainly. I am Inspector Wallace, City Police." He led Gesicht over towards the middle of the room. "As you can see, it's quite a mess here. We had a hell of a time just figuring out if anything was stolen or not.."

Gesicht didn't hesitate with his answer. "This wasn't a crime of theft."

Wallace gave him a strange look. "How can you tell?"

"There are no signs of a search." Gesicht's head swiveled to looked around the room.

"You can't possibly say that, with all of this destruction." Wallace muttered as Gesicht stepped forward to look at the main attraction of the room.

"I can tell." He said. "This room was simply destroyed."

He looked down at the victim's body where it lay face down and bloodied on the floor. A lamp post and metal pipe where sticking from his head as if they were horns. "What do you suppose the purpose of those were for?" Wallace gave a half chuckle.

Suddenly, there came a ringing from the phone in the other man's pocket, the one next to Inspector Wallace.

"Hello? Yes... WHAT!" The man's eyes widened and he looked at Wallace. "Someone suspicious broke through the Cordon!"

It only took a few seconds for Gesicht and Wallace to run from the room, out of the apartment, and down the stairs to where a police hover-car was waiting.

In about five minutes of driving full speed down the highway, they arrived at another scene where more police hover-cars were parked on the side of the road and one human policeman lay bleeding on the ground.

"Call an emergency chopper! NOW!" One man yelled.

Gesicht and Wallace got out of their car and strode quickly over to the downed policeman. "Are you the only one who was attacked?" Wallace asked, leaning over the man.

"R-Robby was here with me... My partner Robby... No... I mean... Police Bot PRC Model 1392..." Gesicht swiftly turned to where another shape lay scattered and muddled. A broken robot with 'Polizei' written over it's chest. (German for Police)

"Hm... For a police bot, he was destroyed mighty easily..." Wallace stated then turned to another policeman. "Who's the suspect?"

"A man in his 20's, red cap, tattoos on both arms. He appears to have escaped into the old Redevelopment Sector." One answered quickly.

"Okay. split into groups of two and go after him." Wallace turned to give Gesicht an order but the detective was already running in the suspect's general direction with the Inspector yelling after him. "I ordered you to make groups of two! I'm the one in charge here... Damn arrogant Europol bastard..."

Gesicht made quick head way down the highway then to a suburb neighborhood, following small drops of blood that apparently came from the weapon used on the officer.

He slowed down his running to a quick walk, clicking following his footsteps on the concrete ground.

Gesicht looked around a moment, as if analyzing his surrounding before going faster again, before turning to the right into an abandoned building.

It was dark inside but that didn't stop the middle-aged looking detective. A soft _whoosh_ sounded as he raised his left hand which had... formed into a gun-like weapon...

He raised it and leaned against on wall about to go into an open door where rustling could be heard. In one instant, Gesicht ran inside, pointing his hand-gun at a man who had a steel pipe in one hand, sprawled against the floor and trying to scoot backwards away from Gesicht.

The man was pale skinned, wearing a dark jacket, red cap, torn jeans, tennis shoes, and did indeed have tattoos on his arms in a spiral pattern.

"Cease and Desist." Gesicht ordered.

"I-I didn't do nothin' man!" The man cired.

"There is paint on the end of the pipe from where you destroyed that police robot." Gesicht analyzed quickly. "And blood from the policeman mixed in."

The man stopped scooting backwards and Gesicht got a good look at him.

"And you're high. The drug you took was '_Neu_,' time of intake, 40 minutes ago. That's about right. Where did you get it?" Gesicht stated. "What dealer did you get it from?"

"T-This guy named Schults on Karl Henz Street..." The man answered.

"What time did you meet him?" Gesicht continued to question him.

"B-B-Before 5 in the morning."

Gesicht's gaze hardened slightly. "When we get a Testimony from your dealer, that will prove your alibi."

"Huh!?"

"That is the time of Bernard Ranke's murder. I see yyou only hit a police officer with a steel pipe to escape being caught for drug possession... you only destroyed officer PCR-1392 A.K.A. Robby." Gesicht kept his gaze on the man who suddenly stood and tried to rush him with the pipe.

It hit the side of Gesicht's head but did nothing to him as Gesicht's right leg rose and kicked the pipe from the suspect's hands before tackling and straddling him with his hand-gun pointed at his face.

"Ah... AAAH! DON'T SHOOT ME!" The man screamed. "PLEASE!"

Gesicht pressed the gun closer. "Don't worry. I'm made so I can't shoot humans."

* * *

**Little:**

Well, that's a wrap for the first chapter. I know it was a bit slow at first and that you want to see Astro/ Atom but that will be in later chapters. This is not

completely about him. Oh, and sorry for the lack of detail sometimes. It's hard to detail a story made from a manga. I hope you enjoy. Next part of the volume

with come soon. So, onwards to the next chapper~!

_**Sayonara Baka~!**_


End file.
